Fable
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Remus aimerait tellement réviser... Mais Sirius semblait en avoir décidé autrement ! OS RLSB, très léger


__**Bonjour à tous ceux qui passerons par ici ! **

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, voilà ce qui m'arrive quand je m'ennuie en français, pendant qu'on étudie les fables de La Fontaine... Pauvre de moi !**

**Bien entendu, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleure Mme Rowling, et la Fable au feu Jean de La Fontaine.**

**Si vous êtes un homophobe confirmé, même si c'est vraiment léger, ne vous arrêtez pas ^^' Voilà, tout est dit !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fable<strong>_

Poudlard, 1977. Des oiseaux qui chantent. Des élèves joyeux et studieux face à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, un Calmar géant amoureux de la reine des strangulots… Un cadre idéal au bon fonctionnement de l'école mythique.

Idéal ? Que dis-je ! Dans une chambre lourdement décorée, un jeune homme avec d'incroyables cheveux dorés était plongé dans d'épais manuels scolaires. Remus Lupin, dix-sept ans, loup-garou de son état, et préfet-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor, révisait depuis le début de l'après-midi, et même s'il aurait bien aimé rejoindre ses amis qui hurlaient dans le Parc du château, il se devait de réviser pour faire honneur à je ne sais quel concours lancé par son amie, la belle Lily Evans.

Malheureusement pour lui, le beau et ténébreux Sirius Black, accessoirement son compagnon depuis bientôt un an, rodait dans les parages, en quête de divertissement. En ouvrant la porte (ou plutôt en la jetant contre le mur de la chambre), il sauta sur le lit du jeune lycanthrope, qui releva une tête ébouriffée.

- Eh Moony !

- … Pad's, je révise là.

- Mais Moony, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant !

- _*marmonne*_ C'est marrant, mais je n'y crois absolument pas…

- Moooonyyyyy, regaaardeuuuu.

- Idiot va. Montre-moi cette découverte _passionnante_.

Le jeune homme brun exhiba un livre poussiéreux tout droit sorti de la bibliothèque.

- Madame Pince t'a laissé pénétrer sa bibliothèque ?

- Non. J'ai piqué la cape de Prongs.

-… Ok. Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Roulements de tambour, je te prie !

- Sirius ! J'aimerais réviser moi !

- Tu travaille beaucoup trop Moony…

- … Sirius, écarte-toi de moi, et montre-moi ce bouquin !

Sirius, une expression faussement boudeuse sur le visage, capitula et s'affala sur le lit recouvert de manuels de son ami.

- Tada ! Un livre moldu génialissime !

- _Fables_, de La Fontaine ? Tu connais ça, toi ? Et comment sais-tu que c'est moldu ?

- _*embarrassé *_ Eh bien, _peut être _que j'ai demandé à ma future belle-sœur…

- Ta future belle-sœur ?

- Enfin, _notre_ future belle-sœur !

- Mais enfin, de qui parles-tu ? Et tu me fais perdre du temps Sirius !

- Bah, de Lily, voyons. Jamesounet arrivera bien un jour à l'intéresser ! Enfin bref, défronce et admire-moi ça !

Remus se pencha sur une page jaunie sous les yeux radieux du sale gosse de la pièce.

- _Le loup et le chien_ ?

- C'est pas génial comme coïncidence ? C'est nous deux ! Même un vieux moldu décrépi d'il y a douze mille siècles nous connait !

- … Sirius. Tu l'as lue, la fable ?

- Euh… Non.

- Eh bien lis-la, et tu verras si c'est nous.

Le maraudeur hyperactif s'éclaircit la gorge, et d'une voix théâtrale, entama le début de la fable.

**« Un Loup n'avait que les os et la peau… »**

- Je la connais, Sirius.

- M'en fiche, tu adores quand je lis à voix haute.

- _*grommelle*_ Depuis quand ?

- Tu sais, Moony, si tu me laissais finir, tu pourrais retourner à tes révisions que tu sembles préférer à quelques sensations que je _pourrais_ te procurer si tu me laiss…

- Continue.

- Merci Moony ! _*raclement de gorge*_

**« Un loup n'avait que les os et la peau,  
>Tant les chiens faisaient bonne garde.<br>Ce Loup rencontre un Dogue aussi puissant que beau,  
>Gras, poli, qui s'était fourvoyé par mégarde.<br>L'attaquer, le mettre en quartiers,  
>Sire Loup l'eût fait volontiers ;<br>Mais il fallait livrer bataille,  
>Et le Mâtin était de taille<br>A se défendre hardiment.  
>Le Loup donc l'aborde humblement,<br>Entre en propos, et lui fait compliment  
>Sur son embonpoint, qu'il admire.<br>"Il ne tiendra qu'à vous beau sire,  
>D'être aussi gras que moi, lui repartit le Chien.<br>Quittez les bois, vous ferez bien :  
>Vos pareils y sont misérables,<br>Cancres, haires, et pauvres diables,  
>Dont la condition est de mourir de faim.<br>Car quoi ? rien d'assuré : point de franche lippée :  
>Tout à la pointe de l'épée.<br>Suivez-moi : vous aurez un bien meilleur destin. "  
>Le Loup reprit : "Que me faudra-t-il faire ?<br>- Presque rien, dit le Chien, donner la chasse aux gens  
>Portants bâtons, et mendiants ;<br>Flatter ceux du logis, à son Maître complaire :  
>Moyennant quoi votre salaire<br>Sera force reliefs de toutes les façons :  
>Os de poulets, os de pigeons,<br>Sans parler de mainte caresse. "  
>Le Loup déjà se forge une félicité<br>Qui le fait pleurer de tendresse.  
>Chemin faisant, il vit le col du Chien pelé.<br>"Qu'est-ce là ? lui dit-il. - Rien. - Quoi ? rien ? - Peu de chose.  
>- Mais encor ? - Le collier dont je suis attaché<br>De ce que vous voyez est peut-être la cause.  
>- Attaché ? dit le Loup : vous ne courez donc pas<br>Où vous voulez ? - Pas toujours ; mais qu'importe ?  
>- Il importe si bien, que de tous vos repas<br>Je ne veux en aucune sorte,  
>Et ne voudrais pas même à ce prix un trésor. "<br>Cela dit, maître Loup s'enfuit, et court encor. »**

- Et donc ?

- Tu cours Moony ? Et tu es tout maigre et sans ressources ? Parce que je connais quelques unes de tes ressources…

- Hilarant, Padfoot.

- T'as raison, c'est pas nous.

Ceci étant dit, Remus se tourna vers ses notes, sans oublier de lancer au préalable un regard assassin au gêneur de la journée. Il ne vit donc pas son amant s'approcha lascivement de lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Moony, souffla-t-il dans son cou, faisant voler quelques cheveux dorés. Moony, tu ne me mettras pas de collier, hein.

- Si tu ne t'écartes pas _tout de suite_, je t'attache avec une laisse au pied du lit !

- Moony, susurra le vil Black, moi, je préfèrerais les menottes…

**BAM**

- Aie ! Moony !

- Abruti !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à commenter ! (Ou je risque de me suicider avec une enveloppe !)<strong>


End file.
